Birthday Boy
by Nestrik
Summary: How would you feel if, instead of candles on your birthday, you got explosions, the death of over two thousand people, and then you died without ever telling your true love goodbye?
1. Chapter One

Pearl Harbor  
  
"Wait up, Mia! Mia, wait!"  
  
Summer caught up to Mia Yokomato, who was walking quickly across the lawn of the college grounds to her dormitory.  
  
"Mia, don't pay any attention to those freaks," Summer said in reference to the group of boys who pulled their eyes into a slant and shouted rude comments to Mia.  
  
"I know, I know. But you don't know how it FEELS," said Mia, looking over at her friend. Summer had long, curly blond hair and fair skin. She was all American. No one made fun of HER nationality.  
  
"Anyway, I got some good news!" Summer squealed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some new recruits are coming to Pearl Harbor! Young, cute, sexy." drifted off Summer, already thinking of the 'army men,' as she called them. Summer always knew all the military news. Her father was in the Air Force and told Summer everything that wasn't top secret information.  
  
"Oooo! How old?"  
  
"Eighteen to twenty five. Yummy."  
  
Mia started to laugh, then stopped abruptly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Summer asked.  
  
"I'm Japanese. The soldiers are fighting them. Or will soon, anyhow."  
  
"You don't know that. The Japanese want to make peace with America."  
  
Mia recalled her father's late night telephone calls, and remained silent.  
  
"Oh, dammit!" said Summer abruptly. "I forgot about Joe!"  
  
"How could you forget about Joe??? He's your boyfriend! Plus, he's an army- man," said Mia, and then began to imitate Summer's voice. "Young, cute, sexy."  
  
"Yeah, but we've been going out for three months. That's OLD, Mia, in my book. Plus, Gooz is starting to look pretty hot."  
  
"Gooz is unable to think, Summer."  
  
"Yeah, but he's so hot..."  
  
The conversation continued that way all the way to the dorm.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Mia sat in front of the radio reading the Honolulu Star Bulletin. There was no announcement of the new troops coming to Pearl Harbor.  
  
Mia sighed with regret. Oh well, she thought. Summer will tell me as soon as their plane reaches the airport.  
  
But what about Ted?  
  
The nasty little voice in the back of her head pierced through her daydreams. Ted.  
  
Ted was Mia's boyfriend. They had been going steady ever since Mia had been in 12th grade. And now that she was a sophomore in college and he was a junior, he had started getting more serious about their relationship. He had even spoken of getting married.  
  
"Married?" Mia had said. "Ted, we're nineteen years old. We need to spend some time apart, get to know other people, live our lives before we make that decision. Ted-!"  
  
He had kissed her before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Oh well, Mia thought, with a mischievous feeling tugging at her brain. Ted doesn't have to find out....  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Mia, Summer, and Ted belong to me. If you've only seen the movie once, Joe was a pilot (the part wasn't very big). 


	2. Chapter Two

Long Island  
  
"We're goin' to Hawaii, we're goin' to Hawaii! We're goin' to Hawaii, we're goin' to Hawaii.."  
  
Billy and Red were shouting and singing at the same time. Anthony had a glass in his hand and was laughing at them. Danny was sitting in a corner, also with a glass in his hand. Rafe had left just before they had found out that they were being relocated to Hawaii.  
  
Billy stopped jumping and grabbed a can.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaawwwaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he shouted loudly. "You know how many hula dancers are gonna shake their asses in front of us? Hawaii! Paradise Islands!"  
  
"Billy, we're still in the Air Force," Danny reminded him, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but its not like anything's actually HAPPENING!" Billy took a swig out of the can and spilled half on his undershirt. "This is gonna be one big par-TAY! And those pretty nurses are comin'!"  
  
"You mean B-Betty is comin'?" Red asked.  
  
Billy cracked up. "Yeah, Betty is comin'!  
  
Anthony held up his bottle of cod-liver oil and winked at Red, who shook his head. Anthony pretended to be shocked that someone was turning down what he had begun to call his "animal magnetism."  
  
"Too bad Rafe won't be there to see Evelyn," Danny said thoughtfully.  
  
"Stop thinkin' bout Rafe, Danny! He'll come back. He always does." Billy collapsed on a chair after saying this. The alcohol was getting to him.  
  
Danny looked at his watch. 1:00 AM.  
  
Anthony peered over his shoulder at the watch. "Holy crap!" he yelled, jumping up. "I gotta pack! We leavin' tomorrow and I haven't even started to damn pack!"  
  
Billy peered after Anthony's retreating form. "Since when is Anthony to break up a party?"  
  
"He's gotta pack all of his animal magnetism," Danny cracked.  
  
"Which one, cod-liver oil or clothes?" said Billy.  
  
"Both," said Danny.  
  
"You lookin' f-forwards to goin' to Hawaii, Billy?" asked Red sarcastically. Billy was once again jumping up and down.  
  
"Hell, yeah! Pretty ladies, beaches, plus I'm goin' to re-u-NITE with some ol' family buddies."  
  
"I didn't know he HAD any buddies," cracked Red to Danny.  
  
Billy looked up out of his drunken haze. "Do too!" he said noisily. "They're names are Joe and Gooz."  
  
"They already stationed at Pearl?" asked Danny.  
  
"Yep. They say that life is easy there. No work 'cept paintin' obs-CENE images on their air pl-ANES."  
  
Danny stared at Billy. "He is so drunk, he's annunciating parts of his words,' he whispered in his thick Tennessee accent to Red.  
  
"Goooooz is even in-VENT-in' an invention!" Billy announced. "The Gooz Cruise Fin. he's gonna get a hell o' a lot a money."  
  
Billy collapsed on the floor.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I'll tell you if there are any changes. 


	3. Chapter Three

Pearl Harbor  
  
"Check out these new recruits," Joe whispered to Gooz.  
  
The uniformed men came up to Earl carrying their baggage. "Hi," the dark- haired, dark-eyed man said to Earl.  
  
"Aloha," Earl saluted.  
  
"Ya'll pilots?" the man in the front asked.  
  
"We're workin' on it," Gooz stated. "There's a lot of switches n' stuff." Gooz smiled as Joe began to laugh at his joke. "Pride o' the Pacific."  
  
"Who are you?" Earl asked the uniformed recruits.  
  
The dark-haired man in front smiled. "Terrors of the skies," he said with pride in his voice.  
  
  
  
"So wha'd I miss?" asked Billy.  
  
"Absolutely nothing'," Gooz announced. "'Cept the modification of my fin. I'm gonna be a rich feller."  
  
"Care to introduce us to your friends?" asked Joe.  
  
"Surely," Billy said. "That's Red," he said, pointing to a long faced and skinny man with red hair. "That's Anthony," he announced, pointing to an Italian looking man. "And THAT is Danny, the second damned best flier in the Force."  
  
"Whose the first damned best pilot?" Joe questioned.  
  
"Rafe McCawley," Danny said quietly. "He taught me how to fly."  
  
"Where is he now?" Gooz asked.  
  
"England," Danny said darkly. "He went there voluntarily. I told him he was lookin' for trouble goin' over there."  
  
"Damned right!" Gooz announced.  
  
Suddenly Red started to stammer.  
  
"L-l-l-l-l-ook, th-there's some g-girls."  
  
"Hey, its our nurses!" Anthony said. "'Cept.whose that?"  
  
There were two extra people with the familiar nurses. One was tall and had long curly blonde hair, the other was Japanese.  
  
"Hey, that's my girl!" Joe jumped up and ran over to the long-haired blonde.  
  
Gooz shook his head. "He's gone crazy," he turned and said to Red. But Red was up and running towards another blonde nurse.  
  
"Betty," Danny smiled. "And there's Evelyn."  
  
"She your girl?"  
  
Danny's eyes darkened. "No. Rafe's."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Evelyn, Sandra, and Barbara came over to Danny, Anthony, Billy and Gooz. "Aloha!" Barbara said, eying Gooz.  
  
"Mind you introduce us to your new friends?" Danny asked Evelyn.  
  
"Sure. Mia! Summer!" she called, then turned back to Danny. They go to the local college. They're training to be nurses and have volunteered to come along with us."  
  
"Nothin's stronger than the heart of a volunteer," Billy cracked.  
  
"Please, I don't need remindin' of Doolittle."  
  
"And when you did the outside loop last week, we're you just honing your skills?" Billy continued in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Hey, look."  
  
The blonde, the Japanese, and Joe were heading towards them.  
  
"Well, aloha!" the blonde said. She extended her hand towards Billy. "I'm Summer. What brings ya'll to Hawaii?"  
  
"The pretty ladies, o' course," Anthony said.  
  
Summer smiled. "Really."  
  
"We're pilots. We were relocated to Pearl Harbor," Danny said.  
  
"I see. Well, you all must've met Joe," she said, waving a hand in his direction. "Gooz here is inventing a surfboard thing."  
  
"The Gooz Cruise Fin," Joe said.  
  
"Every surfboard in the nation's gonna need one. I'm gonna be one rich feller."  
  
"Anyway, I haven't officially met Mia yet," said Danny, looking at the next- to-ignored girl standing meekly behind Summer. "Hey. I'm Danny Walker."  
  
"Mia Yokomato. Pleasure to meet you." Mia smiled.  
  
"Hey, maybe we could all go out tonight. Celebrate." Danny was looking at Mia as he said this.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to go! There are tons of great places to dance and eat. It depends on what kind of food you want, though. If you want old Hawaiin stuff, we can go to."  
  
Summer rattled on, naming places. Over her chatter, Danny could distinctly hear Mia say, "I'd love to go." 


	4. Chapter Four

Pearl Harbor  
  
"Summer, was it me, or were you acting a little strange over there?"  
  
"Nooooo, I wasn't acting strange on purpose," Summer answered Joe. "How was I acting strange?"  
  
Joe looked into her eyes and realized that he had never kissed her.  
  
"Never mind," he muttered, and walked away.  
  
Billy caught up to him. "Joe! Summer is one hot lady!"  
  
"Did you see the way she was hangin' all over Gooz?"  
  
"Yeah, well. You told me she never stays with anyone long. Sorry, but it looks like you're not an exception. 'Sides, did you get a look at our Long Island nurses? Rafe is on the other side of the world, and he won't know if you hook with Evelyn."  
  
"Na," Joe said.  
  
"Well, what about Mia? She's a sweetie. 'Little quiet, but pretty enough."  
  
"She's Japanese," Joe murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, so what? She ain't a spy or nothin', right? So it don't matter."  
  
"I guess you're right," Joe sighed.  
  
"Well, you'd better pick fast, 'cuz we eat in three hours."  
  
"Damn! Gotta go!" Joe said, and rushed off to change and ponder what Gooz would call the "various assortment of women."  
  
"Gooz."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you date Summer if she asked ya?"  
  
"No, 'cuz your datin' her."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"You two broke it?"  
  
"In a matter of speakin'. Anyways, Mia seems real nice."  
  
"Too quiet."  
  
"The exact opposite of Summer."  
  
"Yeah, well. You wanna check out the Fin before we leave?"  
  
The small hula club vibrated with music. Summer and Joe had seemed to have an unspoken agreement. She sat by Gooz. Barbara, Betty, Billy, Red, and Anthony were already there when Summer, Joe and Gooz arrived.  
  
"Where's Danny and Mia?" asked Joe.  
  
"Not here yet," Billy answered. "Come on, sit down. This party is officially started."  
  
"Not yet," Danny said gruffly.  
  
"Danny! Of course not!" Billy said with a sarcastic smile on his face. "When did you walk in?"  
  
"Just now. Me and Mia were talkin' outside."  
  
"Oh," said Anthony with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up, Anthony. You dunno what you're talkin' about.  
  
"I know perfectly well what I'm talkin' bout and-!"  
  
"Shut up, cod-liver boy. At least Danny can get a girl without animal magnetism," Red cut in.  
  
"Thank you, Red. Mia, sit down?"  
  
Joe leaned over to Gooz. "Mia and Danny seem like a cute couple."  
  
"Ya, well, that leaves you without a gal."  
  
"Sandra?"  
  
"Talk to 'er."  
  
Joe slid over in the booth to Sandra. "Hey, I'm Joe."  
  
"Sandra. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Pleased to meet you too." Joe didn't like the "normalness," as Gooz would call it, of this conversation. "Wanna go somewheres a little more quiet?"  
  
"We just met, Joe."  
  
"Well, a'course I didn't mean it that way." After another minute or two of small talk, Joe slid back over to Gooz. "Sandra is off limits," he whispered.  
  
"I found that out in L.I." Anthony said.  
  
"Hey, where'd Danny and Mia go to?" Red asked.  
  
"Right there," Billy pointed to the dance floor.  
  
"Oh, I see 'em now. Betty, come with?" Red offered  
  
"Sure!" Betty hopped up and took the hand offered to her.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Gooz?" Summer asked.  
  
"No. Wasted."  
  
Summer gave him a look and went off to flirt with Billy. "Classical answer," Joe said to Gooz. "I'm gonna go cut in on Danny and Mia. See ya'll later."  
  
Disclaimer- Must I go through this long, arduous process again?  
  
A/N- I know its boring, I know its shitty, I know I'll get at least one flame and if I haven't by this chapter please do not flame me unless you have a reason. That is all. Flame away. Or whatever else. 


	5. Chapter Five

Pearl Harbor  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
"Errr, ok." Danny left and sat down to talk to Gooz.  
  
"Hey, I'm Joe."  
  
"I'm Mia. I've seen you around before. You a pilot?"  
  
"Yep. All of us are. Heard you're gonna be a nurse."  
  
"Yes. Only 'cause Summer wanted me too."  
  
"Why don't you do it for your own reasons?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Mia was silent after that. Joe could tell he had struck a nerve, so he was relieved when Danny cut back in.  
  
Mia was dreaming. She had to be.  
  
She was floating above the clouds, dancing in the arms of a dark angel. No, not dancing. Just spinning around softly, gently. She could feel lightning striking below the clouds, and the tingles of electricity around her feet. It didn't have anything to do with her and the dark spirit, so she didn't care..  
  
Actually, the clouds were wood, her feet were touching the ground, and Danny was a wonderful dancer. Mia wished the music would never end, but damn, it did.  
  
"Goodbye, Danny," Mia said around 1:00. She had never been up this late before, except on New Years'. Mia wasn't as shy as she had been around him when they had first met.  
  
"Bye, Mia." Danny paused as if thinking about something, then decided against it and said "Bye," again.  
  
"Wait!" Mia shouted.  
  
Danny turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Uh... will I be seeing you again?" Mia asked.  
  
"I hope so. Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will. You too."  
  
"Mia! Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a really nice time tonight."  
  
"Me too. Maybe we could go out again tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah! Where?" Danny said, grateful she had brought that up.  
  
"Right here, I guess. Bring along whoever you want."  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Both of them walked their separate ways, thinking about how they hadn't kissed, and that they wouldn't bring anyone along on their date the next day. 


	6. Chapter Six

Pearl Harbor  
  
Mia walked alone down the beach, her hair out of its usual ponytail. She was humming as she walked home, and she was watching her feet make indentions in the sand.  
  
Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. Mia screeched.  
  
"Calm down, baby. Its just your Teddy bear."  
  
Mia could smell the alcohol on his breath. Ted didn't usually drink.  
  
"What happened, Ted?"  
  
"I was watchin' the dancers."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Ted swallowed loudly. "There," he said, and pointed to the club where Mia and Danny had danced.  
  
"Who was that feller who was a' tryin' to steal my gal?"  
  
"Ted, I don't want to do this anymore."  
  
"Do what, baby?"  
  
"Go out. I want to meet more people, have more space."  
  
"That's im-im-imPOSSIBLE," Ted staggered.  
  
"Goodbye, Ted." Mia walked away quickly, leaving Ted standing on the beach behind her. A faint feeling of guilt settled on her as she walked home.  
  
Her father was on the phone when she got into the house. Mia walked up to the phone and pressed the button that hung up the phone.  
  
Her father looked up, startled. "Mia! What did you do that for? Why are you in so late? Why-?"  
  
"Why are you being a traitor?"  
  
Her father looked even more startled, but quickly regained himself. "Don't you dare speak to me in that manner."  
  
"Who are you trying to give away, Father? The pilots? The Navy? The entire damned country?"  
  
"Mia!"  
  
"Its true, Father. I know that you're a spy. But why, Daddy, why?"  
  
Her father swallowed. "It is a duty to my country."  
  
Mia's eyes flamed with unusual anger. "You're COUNTRY? You are a United States citizen, Father. And you need to realize that the people you are helping attack are PEOPLE, Daddy, not targets. They have families of their own, mothers, fathers, wives, children-!"  
  
Her father's hand came in contact with her cheek, leaving it red and stinging.  
  
Mia's father looked a little shocked, but he stood his ground.  
  
"Goodbye, Father. I'm leaving now, after I pack and saw goodbye to my brothers and sisters. Choose, Daddy. Its between Japan and..me."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!! HA HA HA I shouldn't be enjoying this but HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (choking noise) ow, my throat. 


	7. Chapter Eight

Pearl Harbor  
  
Mia was confused.  
  
Her father was a spy for the Japanese. He was giving them information about Hawaii, probably Pearl Harbor or Hickam Airfield.  
  
She was an American citizen. As a citizen, it was her duty to turn her father in to the proper authorities.  
  
Country vs. family. That was what war felt like to Mia at the moment.  
  
But who could she talk to?  
  
Not Summer or Danny, or any of their friends. They were directly involved with the military.  
  
Not the police. They wouldn't give her father a chance.  
  
Not any of her professors. They would go straight to the police.  
  
The only people left Mia could think of were her mother and father.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Keira Yokomato looked up from the book she was reading. "What is it, Mia?"  
  
"It's Father," Mia said as she sat down. "He's been talking on the phone to the Japanese."  
  
"How do you know that it's the Japanese, my little pikake?"  
  
Mia raised her eyebrows at the term pikake, which meant 'peacock' or 'jasmine flower' in Hawaiian. "I've heard him giving them weather reports. And the calls always come late at night."  
  
"I shall talk to your father. Go to sleep now, Mia."  
  
"I'm going to leave the house until Daddy decides, Mama. I have some nurse friends I hope I can stay with."  
  
"Alright, my darling. What's the phone number and address?"  
  
Mia wrote it down for her mother and left the house after she packed some clothing and supplies. 


	8. Chapter Nine

Pearl Harbor  
  
A tired looking Betty opened the door when Mia knocked. When she saw Mia's distraught face, she rubbed her eyes so she could see better.  
  
"What's wrong?" Betty asked.  
  
"Family crisis," Mia muttered. "I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile?"  
  
Betty saw the pain and confusion in Mia's eyes, so she said, "Yeah. You can share a room with Martha and Sandra. Come on in while I run it by them."  
  
Sandra and Martha agreed to allow Mia to sleep in her room. Mia apologized over and over again for her inconvenience. "Don't worry about it, honey," Martha offered. "We'll be glad to have ya."  
  
Barbara insisted on making Mia some coffee. Mia held the warm, steaming cup to her lips and sipped. It was black coffee, and it burned down her throat like fire. Mia liked the sensation.  
  
"Poor baby," Martha said. "What happened?"  
  
"My family's having some problems, and I just have to get away from it all until my mother and father work it out. Plus, college is on winter break, so I can't stay there." She noticed that Evelyn was missing. "Where's Evelyn?"  
  
"Still out," Betty said. "I can't imagine what she's doin'."  
  
Martha smiled devilishly. "I think Rafe was replaced."  
  
"No, she loves Rafe. She wouldn't cheat on him," Barbara said. "Though there are some awfully tempting guys. Did you see Billy and Anthony? They are such gentlemen!"  
  
"Billy's on to you," Mia offered, trying to fend her way into the conversation.  
  
Betty turned. "You and Danny make a really cute couple. I think you should go out."  
  
"Na," Mia said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah! It's time Danny boy got a girl. It might as well be you!" said Barbara.  
  
"Did you see how Joe was acting? He was totally flirting with me," said Sandra.  
  
"He just broke with Summer," Mia said.  
  
"Summer acts like a bitch," Martha said abruptly.  
  
Mia tried to defend Summer. "She's not bad, once you get to know her."  
  
Evelyn walked in at that moment. "Hi, Mia! What's going on?"  
  
Martha held up a finger, telling Evelyn to wait. "Summer is just using you, Mia. You're smart, and she's a player."  
  
"I did notice her hanging all over Gooz," Evelyn said. "And why did she dump Joe?"  
  
"He was getting boring," Mia said quietly, realizing what Summer really was. Dammit, why didn't I notice this before? she thought.  
  
Barbara saw the look on Mia's face. "You really didn't know?"  
  
Mia drained her coffee. "No. I didn't. But now I see it. Thank you for pointing it out to me. I've been blind."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Evelyn.  
  
"She does have her nice points," Mia replied. "Anyway, do you really think Danny and I make a good couple?"  
  
"Ya! You two looked great!" Evelyn said.  
  
The girls stayed up the rest of the night, discussing the topic of Danny, Mia, and all the other pilots who were 'potentials' for the Navy nurses.  
  
A/N- Yo zup pplz? I have nothin' to say, except IM HYPER CUZ I HAD OREO O'S THIS MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH OREO O'S ROCK!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter Ten

A/N- Sorry, all of my three readers, I've had writer's block lately and I've been writing some other stuff. Sorry to keep ya'll waiting. Like you didn't have anything better to do than to read my crap. :^)  
  
No. Really. ;o(  
  
Haha Nestrik! YOUR CRAP SUCKS!!!!!!!!! :^9  
  
I just had Pepsi Twist. Can ya tell?  
  
  
  
Pearl Harbor  
  
Joe was screwed.  
  
"I am screwed," he announced to Anthony, Billy, and Red. "I am so screwed."  
  
"Aw, calm down, Joe. It ain't the end of the world," Billy commented.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You've got Barbara hangin' all over you."  
  
"You'll find someone, Joe. We're the tip of the sword," Red said confidently.  
  
"Ain't no chick who ain't attracted to pilots," Anthony said.  
  
Joe sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'll try Sandra again."  
  
"Sandra's a borin' plop," said Anthony.  
  
"Tony, how many drinks did you have at the bar?" Red asked concernedly.  
  
"Only a couple!" Anthony exclaimed in his defense.  
  
"Say, where the hell is Gooz? Ain't he supposed to be here?" Billy asked Joe.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe he's stealin' Barbara from you."  
  
"Son of a bitch," Billy muttered.  
  
"Gooz, there isn't anyone like you in the entire world," Summer said smoothly.  
  
"Wanna check out the fin?"  
  
Summer smiled seductively. "Sure."  
  
Her eyebrows pulled together in dismay when Gooz pulled out his Gooz Cruise Fin. "I thought."  
  
"Every surfboard in the nation's gonna need one o' these. I'm gonna be a rich feller."  
  
Summer forced a smile. "Great, Gooz."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah WHADDAYA WANT ME TO SAY???????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Sorry. Writers block continues, as this chapter proves.  
  
Disclaimer: The 'plop' insult belongs to Sapphire Sun 


	10. Chapter Eleven

Pearl Harbor  
  
"Where'd you get this?"  
  
"Boxing."  
  
"Did you win?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"And what did you get for winning?"  
  
Officer Miller paused. "Respect."  
  
Evelyn walked Doris Miller out the door, chatting with him on the stairs for a moment. He left just as a car pulled up to the curb.  
  
Danny Walker was dressed in uniform. A military chauffer, used especially for delivering the news of the dead, was driving. When it stopped at the hospital, Danny couldn't bear to see the look on Evelyn's face when he told her.  
  
He stepped out of the car, gravely. Evelyn's smile disappeared as she saw the sadly serious look on his face.  
  
Danny walked slowly towards her. Evelyn walked slowly towards him.  
  
They exchanged NO WORDS, but Evelyn knew.  
  
Rafe McCawley was dead.  
  
Danny had been hit where he hurt the most. His only family was dead. They hadn't even found his body.  
  
After comforting Evelyn a bit, he left for the house the nurses shared. He knocked. One, two, three, four sharp raps with his knuckles. Mia answered the door, as he knew she would. She saw the look in his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
Danny couldn't get the words out. "Rafe," he choked.  
  
"What happened to Rafe?"  
  
Danny choked some more on his tears before getting the words out. "He died."  
  
Mia froze, then went into a quick flurry of action. "Oh, poor baby," she soothed, taking Danny into her arms and rubbing his back like she did to her five year old brother when one of his toys broke.  
  
Danny fell asleep on the couch there, next to Mia. When he was asleep, Mia got up, took her coat, and went to see Evelyn after writing a hurried note that she doubted Danny would find before she got back. He was in a deep sleep. 


	11. Chapter Twelve

Pearl Harbor  
  
"Wait up, Mia! Mia, wait!"  
  
Summer caught up to Mia Yokomato, who was walking quickly across the lawn of the college grounds to her dormitory.  
  
"Mia, don't pay any attention to those freaks," Summer said in reference to the group of boys who pulled their eyes into a slant and shouted rude comments to Mia.  
  
"I know, I know. But you don't know how it FEELS," said Mia, looking over at her friend. Summer had long, curly blond hair and fair skin. She was all American. No one made fun of HER nationality.  
  
"Anyway, I got some good news!" Summer squealed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some new recruits are coming to Pearl Harbor! Young, cute, sexy." drifted off Summer, already thinking of the 'army men,' as she called them. Summer always knew all the military news. Her father was in the Air Force and told Summer everything that wasn't top secret information.  
  
"Oooo! How old?"  
  
"Eighteen to twenty five. Yummy."  
  
Mia started to laugh, then stopped abruptly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Summer asked.  
  
"I'm Japanese. The soldiers are fighting them. Or will soon, anyhow."  
  
"You don't know that. The Japanese want to make peace with America."  
  
Mia recalled her father's late night telephone calls, and remained silent.  
  
"Oh, dammit!" said Summer abruptly. "I forgot about Joe!"  
  
"How could you forget about Joe??? He's your boyfriend! Plus, he's an army- man," said Mia, and then began to imitate Summer's voice. "Young, cute, sexy."  
  
"Yeah, but we've been going out for three months. That's OLD, Mia, in my book. Plus, Gooz is starting to look pretty hot."  
  
"Gooz is unable to think, Summer."  
  
"Yeah, but he's so hot..."  
  
The conversation continued that way all the way to the dorm.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Mia sat in front of the radio reading the Honolulu Star Bulletin. There was no announcement of the new troops coming to Pearl Harbor.  
  
Mia sighed with regret. Oh well, she thought. Summer will tell me as soon as their plane reaches the airport.  
  
But what about Ted?  
  
The nasty little voice in the back of her head pierced through her daydreams. Ted.  
  
Ted was Mia's boyfriend. They had been going steady ever since Mia had been in 12th grade. And now that she was a sophomore in college and he was a junior, he had started getting more serious about their relationship. He had even spoken of getting married.  
  
"Married?" Mia had said. "Ted, we're nineteen years old. We need to spend some time apart, get to know other people, live our lives before we make that decision. Ted-!"  
  
He had kissed her before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Oh well, Mia thought, with a mischievous feeling tugging at her brain. Ted doesn't have to find out....  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Mia, Summer, and Ted belong to me. If you've only seen the movie once, Joe was a pilot (the part wasn't very big). 


	12. Chapter Thirteen

Pearl Harbor  
  
"Danny!" Mia yelled as she ran out the door. There was no sign of him.  
  
Mia shrugged and turned to go back into the theater, but as she turned she caught a glimpse of brown and white across the street.  
  
Danny and Evelyn were sitting at the table together.  
  
She thought that she would have felt pain, or anger, or something at Danny having dinner with Evelyn. But all Mia felt was numbness.  
  
So Danny didn't love her.  
  
At the moment Mia thought that, Danny raised his head and looked into her face. Confusion rushed across his features. Mia nodded, telling him that it was okay. At least she could tell that to Danny without having to speak to him.  
  
Mia walked home with Joe. At least she had some sort of understanding with him.  
  
That day, Summer called Mia to tell her she broke up with Gooz. She now had the hots for Red, even though Betty had been engaged to him that afternoon.  
  
Bitch, Mia thought as she hung up the phone. She's a bitch and a slut, and I didn't realize it.  
  
As soon as she hung up the phone, Gooz called. "Hey, Mia, come down to the beach with us."  
  
Mia smiled. "Why should I?"  
  
"Pleaaaaseeee? Joe'll be there."  
  
"What do you meant by that?"  
  
Gooz laughed. "Gooz!" Mia screamed, annoyed, into the phone as Gooz hung up. Twenty minutes later she was out the door, a surfboard tucked under her arm.  
  
"Where were you all day, Ms. Mia?" asked Evelyn. She had been in a better mood ever since Danny took her to dinner.  
  
"Hey, Mia," Danny said comfortably. They had very little hard feelings about their separation.  
  
"Hey, Danny. DO NOT trust Gooz, his fin does not work." Mia pointed to a red, but shallow, gash on her forearm.  
  
"Stop it, Mia. Answer my question!" Evelyn commanded.  
  
"Surfing with Joe and Gooz."  
  
'Surfing with Joe and Gooz' became more intimate in the later months of September and October. First, Gooz claimed he had 'work to do' and skipped out on the little surfing sessions. Then Joe 'forgot' his surfboard at home and Mia never saw it again in her life. Then Mia left her surfboard at home, and on October 30, 1941, she walked down the beach at nine at night towards Joe's muscled back. He hadn't heard her yet.  
  
"Boo," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Mia had been surprised at herself. Ever since Matt O'Connor gave her an engagement ring in first grade, Mia had been shy around boys. But Joe was different. He was the ever sought after One. And Mia knew it, so she didn't hold back.  
  
"Hey," Joe said. He smiled. "Sands mighty uncomfortable."  
  
Mia smiled back and ran towards the water, shrieking as Joe chased her. Ducking underwater to escape being caught, she swam as far as one breath could take her and rose.  
  
"Mia," Joe said. He was right in front of her.  
  
"You must be a pretty good swimmer to beat me," Mia said, tucking straight strands of black hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah." Joe leaned forwards to kiss her forehead. It was a thrilling moment for Mia. She knew, somehow, that Joe felt the same way about her as she did about him.  
  
She tipped her head upwards, his lips meeting her own. The salt from the water only sweetened the kiss.  
  
"Joe, I-," Mia began as she pulled back.  
  
"Shh," Joe whispered as he pulled her close again.  
  
  
  
A/N- this is my first ever intimate kissing scene, so sorry if it was a little choppy and short. 


	13. Chapter Fourteen

Pearl Harbor  
  
On December 5th, 1941, Mia Yokomato tested herself for pregnancy.  
  
Why did I forget that it was my time of the month? Whywhywhywhywhy? Mia thought in a panic.  
  
Maybe you wanted to forget, a snide little voice whispered at the back of her brain.  
  
No, no, no. Mia pushed the voice to the back of her head and looked at the test box. Green=pregnant were the only words she could make out through the haze in her eyes.  
  
The test was so green, it was blinding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- I know this was short, but I think it adds to the drama. 


	14. Chapter Fifteen

Pearl Harbor  
  
Mia dialed the phone. One. Three. Five. Seven. F-  
  
She slammed the phone down and sunk to the floor, cradling her head. She had thrown the test away in the garbage. Only Betty was home now, and she was preparing for her date with Red. She couldn't really talk to her.  
  
Mia heard the click of heels on the wooden floor. Betty, no doubt. Sure enough, Betty's tall form came through the door into the kitchen. But Betty wasn't getting the pocketbook that sat on the counter. She was staring straight at Mia.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes. Finally Betty spoke.  
  
"Who is it, Mia? Whoever it is must be a very lucky man."  
  
Mia wasn't expecting this reaction. She was expecting a pre-marital sex lecture. She grinned wryly. She should have known Betty wouldn't lash out at her like that.  
  
For an hour Betty crouched on the floor next to Mia. When Mia was cried- out, Betty patted her head and left apologetically. She did, after all, have to go to Red.  
  
Another hour passed as Mia sat on the floor, brooding. To call or not to call. To tell or not to tell.  
  
Mia fell asleep thinking that it was only fair if she called Joe. He was, after all, the father of her child and, Mia twisted the engagement ring Joe had slipped on her finger before everything that mattered had happened, her fiancé.  
  
The morning of the sixth woke Mia feeling better than she had ever since she had run away from home, even considering she had slept on the floor.  
  
She dressed in her crisp white nurses uniform and practically skipped to the hospital. Mia even surprised Joe with a hug and kiss on her way to work.  
  
Joe watched Mia's back recede into the distance as Billy came up and patted him twice on the shoulder. "You're a lucky man. Wha'd you give her to make her so happy?" Billy widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Why, Joseph McCarthy, I wouldn't have expected that of you!"  
  
"Back off, Billy," said Danny. Joe turned and gave him a look of thanks, and Danny gave him a smile that said, I went through the same thing in the barracks a few months ago.  
  
Joe turned back around and smiled. At least someone he knew went through what he did. 


	15. Chapter Sixteen

Pearl Harbor  
  
I'M ALIVE. THIS IS THE FIRST I COULD GET WORD OUT.  
  
Danny crumpled the paper. He knew right away where Rafe would head first. It was just a question of beating him to it.  
  
Later that night at the Hula Hut, everyone (except Summer, Danny and Evelyn) gathered to celebrate Rafe's return. Mia finally got to meet the man Danny had told her so much about, but at the mention of his name Rafe's face darkened. Mia wondered why, but Joe made her forget as he slipped her hand in his and squeezed. Rafe congratulated them on their engagement and Mia went to a table in the back where Betty and the others were sitting while the pilots drank to Rafe.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed before Mia heard a crash. She shot up out of her seat and took in the scene before her. At the center of the fight were, of course, Rafe and Danny, fighting over Evelyn, as Mia had gathered from the girls. Joe, Gooz, Anthony and Billy had thrown themselves into the center of the fight in a burst of adrenaline, and none of them cared who they were punching. The frantic bartender was on the phone with the MP, Military Police, and three minutes later every Marine, pilot, nurse, and sailor had jumped over the railing of the porch and were running away, so they wouldn't be sent to the brig. Betty helped Mia down so she wouldn't hurt herself, and the two of them began to run. 


	16. Chapter Seventeen

Pearl Harbor  
  
The girls had come home to find Evelyn in a fit of despair. Obviously, Rafe and Danny had their first confrontation when Danny ran in on Evelyn and Rafe talking. Mia tried her best to comfort her, then, tired from running in heels, flopped on the couch. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Barbara muttering, "Mia, move over, I need to lie down somewheres too."  
  
At 6:30 AM Pacific Time, Mia woke. Something had awoken her, a noise, a shudder of some sort, coming from the direction of the harbor. She rose from the couch, gently pushing Barbara off her. Mia walked to the porch and peered through the mist. She couldn't see anything, but she couldn't help feeling that something was wrong.  
  
She realized, then, that Evelyn was awake. Mia immediately apologized, but Evelyn told her that she hadn't woken her up.  
  
"It was something else," Evelyn said, trying to figure out what it was. "A light shake, or something."  
  
"I felt it too," said Mia.  
  
  
  
Honolulu Golf Course and Driving Range, 7:00 AM Pacific Time  
  
"General, American submarines saw and sunk a Japanese submarine at zero six three o hours."  
  
The general looked at his watch. "Its seven o' clock!"  
  
"There were decoder delays, sir," said the nervous looking messenger.  
  
  
  
Barracks, 7:50 AM Pacific Time  
  
Red stuck his toothbrush behind his ear as he heard a strange whirring noise coming from the sky. Sounds like planes, he thought. Drawing back the curtain, he saw, sure enough, planes. Wait a minute, he realized. The Navy don't do practices this early on a Sunday.  
  
That's when he saw the red insignias on the wings.  
  
  
  
Honolulu Army H.Q. 7:30 AM Pacific Time  
  
The same private brought a new message to the general. "Interception from Tokyo to the Japanese embassy in Washington, Break apart all decoder machines and burn all secret documents."  
  
The general read the message and looked at the boy. "The Japanese are expecting a war. Should we?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
Danny Walker's Convertible, 7:55 AM Pacific Time  
  
Danny looked at his watch. The sound of planes had awoken him. He heard Rafe roll over in the back seat.  
  
"Why the hell's the Navy doin' practices this early on a Sunday?" he groggily whined.  
  
Earl's Airfield, Same Time  
  
"Thanks, Gooz. Why'd you have to wake me up so damned early, though?"  
  
"Wanted to see the look on your face. C'mon, Birthday Boy, blow out the candles."  
  
Joe smiled and puffed, sending all the flames out of existence.  
  
"Whud you wish for?"  
  
"Can't tell you, or it won't come true," Joe said jokingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- I know in the movie it said that the Japanese sub was shot down later than six thirty, but in real life it happened at that time. 


End file.
